you mean this started with eyeliner? one shot
by kittykins666
Summary: this is for angelshine a John morrison one shot check it out and let me know what you think please


Hey, I was thinking tonight I might have a little light eye liner on. John Morrison told me as I walked into his and Mike s locker room. I nodded grabbing the concealer (sp) to cover up the small bruise on his right cheek near his eye, as well as the black eyeliner. I covered the bruise, and started to put the eye liner on,

Where s miz? I asked starting convocation.

I don t know, most likely with the girls. He replied looking up.

Cool. Why didn t you go there with him then, I mean you re your match isn t for a while. I started on his right eye.

I wanted to see you. He said making me blush slightly and smile.

Aw, isn t that sweet of you. I turned my head to see Mike.

Hey Mike, how you going? I said turning my attention back to John.

Bored. The girls were talking about something they don t want me to know about. He pouted causing John and I to holding in our laughter.

Oh did the Chick magnet get shot down? John laughed, I smacked his arm lightly.

Thank you Adrian.

Anytime, and John you know its not his fault that he can t get laid. John stiffened a laugh as Mike scoffed.

Oh. Well You two need to hurry up and screw each other cause the sexual tension in here is every disturbing while I m here.

I know this is your locker room but why are you here if the tension is so hard to bare? I just realized what I said but quickly played it off as a joke hoping them both would believe it.

yeah man, get lost so we can get rid of it. John pulled me into his lap hugging my waist. I looked back facing him. *god he is so cute.* I thought.

Gross dude I have to get dressed in here. He shuddered causing me and John to laugh, and soon left. I got up out of John s hold packing up my make up supplies.

Hey we re going out tonight you wanna come? John asked as soon as I put my hand on the door knob.

Um Yeah that will be awesome. I smiled.

Cool. I ll pick you up at 10 30 then. He smiled as I nodded, smiling too. I walked closing the door behind me. Its weird no one has ever made me feel like this. I felt like I was needed more then just a make up artist. John always made me smile whenever I went to do his make up, if he needed to cover up a bruise or like tonight he wanted eyeliner. Sure, he could do that himself which he has tried before and did it wrong by putting it under his eye (not pulling the bottom of it down) after I told him out to do that right he kept poking himself in the eye. So I just told him to give me a call when he felt like wearing it.

(10 30)

There was a knock on my door as soon as the clock turned 10 30. I wasn t watching it like a crazy person. I would just glance at it every now and again seeing how much time I had to get ready. I dressed in a purple and pink strapless dress that stopped at the middle of my thighs.

Hey. I smiled seeing John in a suit he sometimes wears to the ring. Hey. He smiled back. Ready to go? I nodded as I walked out making sure I had my hand bag, a jacket and my room key.

(CLUB)

The car ride was an awkward silence excusing Mike talking about what he wanted to find in a woman tonight. As soon as we stepped in John put his arm around my waist, I looked up at him seeing him smiling down at me. I smiled back slightly blushing before looking away into the crowd. I didn t see anyone else from the WWE except Mike.

Hey John, I thought everyone was coming here.

No. Just you and Mike and I wanted you to come. He put his chin on my shoulder, I felt him smiling. We both walked to the bar, I asked for a cruiser. I don t know what John got though as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Oh hey Mike what s up? I took a sip of my drink.

He got shot down again. John joked making himself laugh as I rolled my eyes.

What happened?

I need you to talk to some one for me.

Okay who? I asked looking to the crowd. He pulled me into a corner away from the bar.

Mike, what s going on? I was kind of freaking out because no one was there but us, but I also knew that he wasn t that kind of guy.

John.

What about him? I calmed down but then got scared something was really wrong.

He really likes you. Cant you see that? I shook my head no.

Please, He knows how to put eyeliner on. He knows how to do half the things you do for him. I thought about it and it made since but why would he like me?

Please just talk to him and see if he likes you the way I think he does, cause honestly I don t think I can handle him mopping around the hotel room, locker room and the clubs when your not there and him bitching saying that Oh I should have asked her out. I m such on a moron. . He didn t a really bad version of mocking John making me laugh.

Okay I ll talk to him but if I make myself look like a complete weirdo then you are going to have to do some thing for me.

Ok. Ok. Just go please. He pushed me away to the bar, laughing I saw him run up to a girl, I went up to John and starting talking about work. Boring I know but I couldn t just come out and say hey John Mike told me you like me blah blah blah. Now could I? Well, I could but I am not really comfortable with that so slowly I talked into it.

So John, you can do you own eyeliner huh? He looked at me shocked

What?

Mike told me.

That

It s ok. I just want to know, why you haven t asked me out yet. He blushed, causing me to smile.

Um I don t know how you feel and .

If you asked I would have said yes. His face fell.

So, you wouldn t now?

Ask me and find out. I laughed as he sat there for a few minutes, before starting to talk.

Adrian, would you like He was cut off.

Ha I told you I would get lucky tonight. Mike said with a chick hanging off of his arm. John and I both smiled at him as he walked off well more like strutting off proudly.

You were saying John?

Huh? Oh right *deep breath* Adrian Cade, would you like to be my girlfriend? My face dropped I didn t really think that he would ask me. I just sat there in shock as he sighed shaking his head.

I knew I shouldn t have done that. He said get up walking away.

Yes. I whispered as I grabbed his hand.

What? I cant hear you. I pulled him out side of the club.

I said yes. I smiled twirling my brown curly hair around my index finger.

Yes. Yes to what? Don t tell me that he has forgotten already.

To being your girlfriend. He smiled brightly before pulling me into a soft, smooth loving yet lustful kiss. He pulled away looking into my little blue eyes, I pulled him down to my height kissing him again, already missing his touch. 


End file.
